ShadAmy love
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: Shadamy rules


As she sat there, staring into space as usual, Amy Rose hummed to herself. It was another beutiful day in paradise, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and as she sat in her back yard she thought to herself "Do I need anything more than this?" Raising her glass of juice to her mouth she hear a loud bang come from the front door "Now who could that be, Sonic's out in the tornado with Tails, Knuckles and Rouge are some where..." but then it hit her, there was only one person it could be, Shadow. Amy's heart beated like a drum as she approched her door, it wasn't like Shadow to make house calls, infact, it wasn't like Shadow to talk to anyone. Amy's hand gripped the door handle, she knew deep down she didn't want to open it but, curiosity got the better of her. As she turned the handle she heard a thud from the other side of the door. She opened the door slowly and to her surprise she found Shadow sat on her door step "H-hey Shadow, h-how can i-i help you?" Amy was nervous, the last time she saw Shadow was in the hospital after he helped stop the space colony ARK, she was his only visitor. But she remebered how sweet he was when he was talking to her, better than how Sonic was most of the time, always pushing her away. "Hey Amy, look I will be blunt, I need some where to stay 'cause my house burnt down and you were the only person I considered" Shadow was now looking at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to look at Amy incase his look put her off, but he was in desperate need of a place to stay "Yeah ok then Shadow, you can stay with me"

Shadow jumped up suddenly, embracing Amy in his arms, she felt warm and content in the arms of this apparently cold hearted hedgehog. After a few seconds of holding each other Shadow cleared his throught "You can let go now Amy" Amy opened her eyes and forgot they were standing on her door step "Sorry" she said slightly embarrased by what just happened "come in" she lead him in, trying to hide her face so he couldn't see her blushing. "Wow Amy you got such a nice house, it's certainly much cleaner than mine was" 'was' being the word, Shadow again looked at the floor, everything he owned was in that house, his pictures, his guitar, his money everything, and now he was burdening Amy with him being here. She would have to pay for him aswell "On second thoughts Amy, I might just..." "Oh no you don't" shouted Amy before Shadow could finish his sentance. Shadow forgot how demanding Amy could be "How do you expect to survive you have no house, no money and no job. You will stay here till you can get back on your feet you understand!" But Amy had a different reason for Shadow staying. As much as she made out she was happy, she was very lonely and she hoped that Shadow could help her out.

Shadow knew it was futile trying to argue with her "Ok then but... well, where do I sleep?" Amy seemed happy that she was in control "Well there is a spare room next to mine which you can stay in" Shadow looked at Amy and managed to make eye contact with her "Thank you" he said softly, Amy felt weak at the knee's, she knew she souldn't feel this way but she couldn't help it, she knew she was falling for Shadow. "I'm off outside to do some work in the backyard. Feel free to watch TV or some thing" as she turned she heard Shadows voice "Ok then, and thanks again, I always thought i could count on you Amy Rose" Amy had never fely so apperciated in her life.

It was almost half past five and Amy was starting to feel hungry, so she packed her work into her carry case and made her way inside. As she opened the door, she was welcomed by the scent of Italian food. She looked in the kitchen and there was Shadow standing over the cooker making spag bol. No one had ever made her food for her befor "Hey Amy" said Shadow not evan turning to see if she was there "I hope you don't mind that I went through your pantry and started cooking dinner" Shadow now looked slightly worried about what he had done, Amy never saw Shadow look worried in her life, she smiled at herself "Don't worry about it" Shadow gave a deep breath "Thank god for that" he thought to himself "Dinner will be ready in five" shouted Shadow as Amy passed into the other room "Ok" Now alone Shadow had time to think, he had never experianced this, this feeling of happyness only ontainable by helping some one out he felt good and on that thought he dished out dinner.

As they sat at opposite ends of the table Amy and Shadow kept looking up to check what the other was doing. Amy decided to break the silence "This is really good, how did you learn to cook?" Shadow looked at her and smiled "Give me some credit, I lived alone for ages, I had to learn to cook or starve, one or the other" Amy looked confused "Why not buy ready meals like Sonic?" The look on Shadows face dropped, Amy knew she had hit a sore spot "Everyone already thinks im a copy of him with out me eating the same kind of food as him" Amy forgot how much Shadow used to get bullied for looking like Sonic, but looking at him now, she didn't know how she got them mixed up in the first place. After both eating there fill Shadow stood up to take Amy's plate to wash it "What are you doing? You cooked i will clean, thats how it works in my house" Shadow didn't know how he was ment to react "Come on let me wash after all, you did give me a place to stay" Amy, for some reason. felt inclined to honour his request "Ok then, but I do it tomorrow then" she looked at him inquistivly "Yeah, ok then" replied Shadow "Now go and run yourself a bath or something and chill" Shadow said in an almost loving voice, Amy again felt weak at the knees as she made her way upstairs.

Shadow had finished washing the dishes and made his way upstairs only to bump into Amy who was still wet from her bath, Amy gripped her towel tight to her body. Shadow couldn't help but stare at her as Amy went redder. "Well this is awkward" Said Amy "Yeah just a bit" replied Shadow, now managing to avert his eyes from Amy's body "Just came up to ask" said Shadow breaking the akward silence "Which is my room?" Amy looked sort of surprised by the question "It's the one down the end of the hallway" Amy pointed to a door "Thanks Amy, and thanks again for letting me stay" mumbled Shadow as he looked at the floor again. Amy lifted his face and kissed him gently on the lips, Shadow was shocked by this. She pulled away from him, evan though he didn't want her to stop, now Amy looked at the floor Well...goodnight and sweet dreams" Amy rushed off into her room and Shadow was left there speachless.

Shadow laid in his bed unable to sleep, the double bed seemed so empty and the thought of Amy kissing him kept replaying over and over again in his head. Suddenly his door opened and in the door frame stood Amy in a oversized t-shirt "What's up Amy?" inquired Shadow, confused to why she was here past midnight "I see you couldn't sleep eaither" Amy's face was more red then it had ever been, she could feel her face burning "Would you mind if I got in bed next to you, its just..." she couldn't get the last words out of her mouth "Of course you can" replied Shadow befor she had finished her sentance. She slowly made her way to the side of Shadows bed, Shadow tried not to stare but couldn't help it, only now had he noticed how beutiful Amy was. As she lifted the covers Amy knew that she was most content when she was with Shadow, as she pulled the covers over herself she felt Shadows arms wrap around her she held onto his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

Amy opened her eyes to the sight of Shadows messy hair, she had the best nights sleep she had in ages. As she lifted the covers off herself and moved off the bed. Shadow gave a small mumble and turned over. She smiled to herself and went into the bathroom to sort her hair out and put some make up on. Shadow woke up and noticed Amy had already gone. He got up sluggishly and made his way downstairs. There was a note left for him on the table, he picked it up and read 'Hey Shadow I've gone to work, don't mess up the house. I will be back at two...' the words that ended the note amazed Shadow 'p.s I love you x x x' Shadow had never been loved before this was a first for him. Suddenly the phone rang, at first it made Shadow jump but he made his way to the phone and answered it "Hello, Rose residence, Shadow speaking" "WHAT THE HELL, SHADOW!" the voice was evidently Sonic's "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' ROUND AMY'S HOUSE, YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HER!" Sonic's screaming was louder than anything Shadow had ever heard "Look she welcomed me into her house ok, and i aint not doing something just because you don't like it!" Sonic must of put the phone down as Shadow only heard the dail tone.

Two o'clock came and Shadow heard the door go, he ran to the door and picked Amy up in his arms and spun round "woo, where did this come from?" Amy started giggling, Shadow put her feet back on the floor, she wrapped her arms around him and the kissed again. This time neither of them were embarrased or taken back, they simply embraced each other. Shadow looked Amy in her deep green eyes and whispered gently to her "I love you Amy Rose" she looked back at him "I love you to, Shadow the Hedgehog..." Just then the door flew open and Sonic stood in the door way with Knuckles. "I won't let you have her Shadow and Amy, when this is over your coming with me" Sonic and Knuckels dove past Amy and started laying into Shadow. Amy sat in the corner covering her face feeling every hit Shadow was taking and crying for him. Eventually Sonic and Knuckles stopped, Shadow laid on the floor unconcious, Sonic walked over to Amy, lifted her over his shoulder "Here is my prize" he said with a smug grin and with that, they left.

It was late when Shadow finally regained conciousness, he knew where Amy was and he vowed to get her back and in the blink of an eye, he was gone out of the door and on his way. At Sonic's house, Amy was scared "I'm gunna make you wish you never went with that weirdo, I'm gunna take you if I have to, but I will get what I want" an evil look spread across Sonic's face as he started to rip Amy's clothes off. Amy tried to fight but Sonic was too strong she was now completly topless "Get your filthy, grubby hands off of her now!" Sonic had no time to react, Shadow flew across the room and connected with his face. The force alone sent Sonic flying into the wall, Sonic started bleeding from the head "Oh Shadow, I knew you would come save me I jus..." Shadow put a finger on her soft lips "This aint over yet, he will come after you again unless we end this now!"

There was a flame in Shadows eyes as he moved towards Sonic "Close your eyes and cover your ears, this will be over in a second" Amy did as she was told. Shadow took ahold of Sonic's head "This is for the pain you cause Amy!" and with one twist the job was done. Amy was sat in the corner, Shadow gently placed a hand on her head "It's ok now...lets go home" Amy looked up at him, the tears flooding down her cheek. Shadow pulled a curtain off and put it round her naked figure, "Thank you Shadow" he put his arm round her and they walked out. When back at Amy's house, Shadow sent Amy upstairs for a relaxing bath, she did exactly that. Shadow made his way into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. He knocked on the door "You decent?" he waited for a reply "I am now" Shadow opened the door, Amy was sat in the bath "Here, pot of tea for you" she took it from his hands "Right, I'm off to bed, goodnight" Shadow made his way to the door "Oh and Amy, I love you" Amy looked into his eyes "I love you too, oh and your sleeping in my room tonight so the bad people don't get me." Shadow looked at her inquizitivly "Ok then, see you in a minuet then" and with that Shadow left the room.

Amy joined Shadow in the bedroom not long after "You ok with what I did today Amy?" Shadow asked, with a bit of a guilty concious "Yes I am, because what you did saved my life, and made me fall evan madder in love with you, I love you Shaddy" Shadow stared into her eyes "I love you too Amy" and with that they kissed and pulled up the covers.


End file.
